Dulce Violencia
by Sasume Himura
Summary: Hola , tanto tiempo sin escribir, bueno... en realidad este es un universo alterno, lleno de violencia, amor ... y mucho mucho lemon. Ojala les guste nnrnHahahahaha xD
1. Default Chapter

_Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, pertenece al respetable Sensei Watsuki, sólo tome prestados sus personajes sin fines de lucro._

**"" **_pensamiento del personaje_

**— —** _diálogos._

**Cáp. 1 " El calor de la noche"**

_Bahía de Tokio. – 5:00 a.m. -_

Unos tenues rayos de sol se desplegaban lentamente entre la silueta de los edificios, el sonido de una motocicleta retumbaba por todos lados en la quietud del lugar, la mano del conductor acelera , hasta llegar a un lujo edificio, se abren las puertas y entra con lentitud.

Un día de rutina... no , una noche — Corrigió la chica que desmonto la motocicleta, se despojo del casco, dejando caer su cabello largo negro-azul, los mechones largos caían sobre sus hombros, vestidos de cuero negro del cuello hasta los pies, llevando puestos unas botas negras de charol, sólo dejaba verse su rostro, blanco de piel tersa, con labios carnosos enmarcándolos con una mirada de dulzura perversa color zafiro, sin duda una chica poco común.

Dejó su casco encima del asiento de piel, se dirigió a las puertas al final del estacionamiento con elegancia y soberbia; las puertas automáticas se abrieron al momento de verla llegar, dio unos cuantos pasos para tomar el elevador, este abrió sus puertas ella sólo apretó el segundo botón.

El elevador se paro repentinamente , un hombre de cabello largo rojizo, con una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, vestido con el traje más fino que pocos podrían imaginar y unos ojos sin un color definido entre ámbar y violeta miro a una chica vestida de cuero negro brillante recargada en la pared indiferente a su presencia.

Buenos Días ¿ llegando del trabajo? — le sonrió , y se cerraron las puertas tras de él.

La chica lo miro de reojo, sin querer prestarle mucha atención a la pregunta. — Ya lo sabes, Kenshin .— dijo fríamente.

Kenshin no se inmuto por el tono de hablarle , y simplemente se recargo alado de ella , metió su mano derecha en el bolsillo con gesto de despreocupación; miro hacia al frente — No te molestes Kaoru–Dono —.

El elevador se detuvo, Kaoru se reincorporo y trono su cuello, justo antes que ella diera el primer paso de salida, Kenshin le tomo con rapidez y la puso contra la pared, le sujeto las manos con una suya hacia arriba y con la mano libre que tenía, abrió la cremallera del traje hasta llegar al nacimiento de los senos.

¡Vaya¡, si lo has planeado todo desde el principio — dijo tranquilamente Kaoru, con una leve sonrisa picaresca.

Kenshin la miro entusiasmado , besó sus labios suave y lentamente todavía podía mantener el control sobre ella, hasta que Kaoru no quisiese soltarse.

Oh , nena sabes que no puedo dejar de probarte — dijo él , abalanzándose contra el cuello de color blanco que tenía enfrente , esta sólo cerro sus ojos al sentir la lengua del pelirrojo; este se sumergió tanto en el deseo que, la astuta chica se deslizo fácilmente de la presión que ejercía en sus muñecas.

¿Con quien crees que tratas?— con una malévola sonrisa y una mirada llena de sensualidad.

Kenshin se rasco la cabeza , se dio media vuelta, volvió a mirarla, inesperadamente tomo su frágil muñeca , le cruzó el pie y justamente antes de caer le rodea la ceñida cintura con su brazo dejando que solamente el largo cabello negro azul tocara el suelo.

Sí lo se , con la mejor mercenaria de Shangai — . Simplemente la miro y sin decir otra palabra la besó.

El elevador subió y bajó en ese trascurso y sencillamente volvieron a abrirse sus puertas en el segundo piso dejando ver a dos enamorados besándose al ras del suelo.

Kaoru miro de reojo, dejo de probar los labios de Kenshin . — ¿ no crees que tenemos suerte?, el elevador a parado justo en mi piso, ¿ quieres pasar a tomar un poco de café? — Sonrió Kaoru con tanto deseo, y una mirada candente que Kenshin simplemente la siguió, sin renegar.

Todo el segundo piso del edificio le pertenecía a Kaoru; al igual que a Kenshin tenia el primer piso. Kaoru saco las llaves que llevaba escondidas en la bota derecha, Kenshin se encontraba detrás de ella y no pudo evitar sentir los atributos de la chica de cuero negro. Kaoru abrió lentamente la puerta dejando pasar primero a Kenshin.

Que lindo decorado el tuyo — dijo Kenshin al ver frente a él un departamento casi en su totalidad blanco, que desde la puerta podías apreciar todo su contenido, sofás de piel blanca, con cojines color lila al igual que la alfombra que iba de pared a pared , la cocina se encontraba inmediatamente abriendo la puerta principal , era integral tenía todos los instrumentos para un chef excepcional pero Kaoru no era muy buena para eso así que era poco frecuente que la usara.

— Ven— dijo Kaoru peinando su cabello hacia tras , dio unos pasos delante de Kenshin, doblo a su izquierda dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Kenshin seguía observando el lugar , después de todo nunca lo había visto de día...un lindo lugar, no tenia mucho decorado pero alrededor de las paredes de la sala-comedor habían muchos cuadros de temática florar: margaritas, crisantemos, cerezos, y debajo del sillón principal, el retrato de una mujer delgada de cabello negro mirando como sólo existieras tú para ella, sentada en un jardín rodeada de hermosos Jazmines, sin duda un hermoso cuadro lleno de color , Kaoru se voltio y vio a Kenshin parado a unos cuantos pasos de ella observando el cuadro.

Es muy lindo, gracias por retratarme — y simplemente le sonrió , Kenshin volteo, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Siguieron su camino, Kaoru giro la manija que conducía a una recamara decorada en totalidad de blanco, al igual que el resto del lugar, tan curiosa que sin tener posibilidad de ventana le pinto una y le coloco cortinas, Kenshin cerro bruscamente la puerta.

— bueno, es aquí nuestro lugar de tertulias— la habitación quedo a oscuras , el pelirrojo busco con el tacto el interruptor y simplemente prendieron las dos lámparas que se encontraban en los dos buros de cada lado de la cama, la chica le daba la espalda, Kenshin la abrazó rápidamente y ella se dejó consentir, inmediatamente la cargo y delicadamente la coloco en la cama de edredón blanco y bastantes almohadas decorativas.

hahahaha, parece que alguien no resiste mis encantos — río, Kaoru mirando con sus dos zafiros como el hombre le quitaba las botas de charol de 10 centímetros.

Kenshin termino por besarle lentamente los pies, Kaoru apoyada en sus codos, hizo inconscientemente hacia atrás su cabeza dejando ver su delicado cuello y parte de su pecho, al parecer Kenshin no resistió la tentación; quitándose rápidamente el saco fue directo a su blanca piel descubierta, besándola, mordisqueándola lentamente , suave y fuerte a la vez humedeciendo la piel, Kaoru se dejo caer tomando entre sus dedos los mechones rojizos que tenuemente iluminaban las lámparas...

Querida Kaoru, tu dulce perfume , tu suave piel, tu delineada figura, me enloquece , y cada vez que te veo quisiera hacerte mía una y mil veces —. Empezó a decir jadeante el chico que Kaoru tenía encima.

Kaoru lo abrazó aun mas su cuerpo, desabotonando lentamente la camisa de seda azul rey, mientras besaba los labios de su amado, Kenshin deseando probar más la delicada suavidad de la joven bajo aún más el cierre del traje de cuero dejándolo caer hasta el ombligo de Kaoru, lastima o suerte para Kenshin no dejo ver los pezones erectos de ella , que además nunca usaba sostén cuando llevaba aquel traje.

que esperas ,no ves como me tienes, soy demasiado para ti, Kami – sama , quieres que empiece yo, ¿verdad?.— dijo Kaoru con un voz sofocada y tono desesperado, deseosa de probar y sentir.

Kenshin se quedo mirándola un momento, con ternura y deseo , tocando con su mano derecha el seno de Kaoru que suavemente acariciaba, no sabía que hacer , ella era tan dulce, sólo cuando estaban juntos ella era totalmente ella, una se ocultaban mutuamente nada...

no se que quieras hacer ...— contesto el pelirrojo que a pesar de todo , no dejaba de tocarla ni mucho menos de estar encima de ella.

Kaoru simplemente lo empezó a besar, no le dejaba espacio para tomar aire, y simplemente de un solo movimiento hizo que ella quedara encima de él... era el turno de Kaoru...

—Me haz mal acostumbrado, ¿lo sabías?— Kaoru dijo entre besos , y Kenshin sólo asistió con la cabeza dejándose envolver por las caricias de la joven, ella empezó lentamente a besar su rostro, al llegar a su boca jugaba a besarlo y no hacerlo , algo que a Kenshin le fascinaba , pero hasta cierto punto le fastidiaba, conformándose sólo con delinear las curvas de Kaoru con sus manos, aun así Kaoru proseguía en su ansia de saciar su deseo.

Kaoru dejo un momento de besar su piel , y lentamente fue quitándole completamente la camisa y desabrochando el pantalón de Kenshin; era momento de mostrarle cuanto lo quería.

—Me fascina cuando tú eres la que comienza las cosas...— dijo Kenshin llevando a Kaoru hacia sí. — ...pero me fascina más continuar las cosas hasta el final—.

De nuevo se habían invertido los papeles, se cruzaron las miradas de lujuria de los dos , Kenshin había ya se encontraba en total desnudez , y para no quedar disparejos ,termino de abrir el traje de cuero dejando entrever la braga de Kaoru, desabrochando los dos botones a cada lado de la cadera de Kaoru , por fin dejando ver su delicado y mortal cuerpo curvilíneo de la chica de ojos zafiros.

hahahaha, me agrada cuando se te complica desvestirme— se burlo de Kenshin...

Kenshin por un momento puso cara de fastidio, pero no se noto gracias a la tenue luz de la habitación .

sí, si que gracia ... — dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que pasaría cuando avanzara más...

A Kenshin le encantaba sostenerle las dos manos, sentía que podía ser totalmente suya por un instante, aunque sea por un instante, y mirar la cara de Kaoru con delicia al verla sumisa, como sólo la podía ver en aquellos momentos tan íntimos...

...la levanto lentamente para besar su dulce espalda después la subió en sus piernas para poder colocar furtivamente entre la braga, sus dedos dentro de ella, ella empezó a gemir suavemente, con dulzura besaba lentamente el cuello de Kenshin que se dejaba ver entre sus mechones rojos, hizo que Kaoru quedara sentada entre sus piernas mirándolo a la cara , mientras con sonrisa picara tocaba con su dedo la separación de sus glúteos, Kaoru le sonrió, no tenían necesidad de hablar todo estaba ahí, tan palpable ante ellos. Kaoru lentamente se fue colocando encima del miembro de Kenshin, aunque simplemente el hombre de mirada lujuriosa y bicolor la tomaba de la cintura, subiéndola y bajándola sobre de él, llenándolo de su humedad, el cabello de Kaoru cubría su rostro gimiendo con deseo , y llamando a Kenshin entre ellos, mientras que el tomaba con delicadeza sus senos, apretando sus pezones , y deseos de probarlos, hasta que simplemente Kaoru cayo sobre de él, haciéndole que su éxtasis había llegado al limite, Kenshin se levanto dejando que Kaoru cayera, para tomarle de sus tobillos y seguir penetrándola, Kaoru no soportaba ya, era demasiado para ella , y Kenshin seguía , excitándola, deseándola, haciéndole saber cuanto la amaba.

— ¿ sabes? , siempre pienso en ti, en todo momento, eres la persona a quien yo más amo , y el compartir mi vida contigo , me hace tan dichoso— dijo Kenshin subiendo la velocidad, Kaoru le sonrió son tanta calidez , con tanto amor que él no aguanto más y simplemente dejo algo de él en el cuerpo de su amada...

Kenshin, levanto de la cama a Kaoru, la abrazo, quedando entrelazados y simplemente la besó dulce mente....

—Himura, Himura Kenshin , tu eres a quien le he entregado todo, espero que comprendas cuanto te amo— dijo Kaoru , que a pesar de todo era menor que él, y aun así parecía tan madura , dejándole ver solamente a él como es en su totalidad.

Kenshin la miro, observando cada uno de sus detalles , sus grandes ojos de color azul, mirándole fijamente, con tanta esperanza, amor y ternura...

—Eres la única mujer en mi vida que me ha dado tanta felicidad, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré contigo , además que ...— el sonido del celular de Kaoru lo interrumpió y no podías dejarla pasar.

Kaoru se estiro y tomó el celular que no dejaba de sonar desde el buró.

¿Sí?, habla Kamiya... esta bien, de inmediato... – dijo Kaoru dejando en su lugar el celular.

Es hora de irnos , ¿ No es verdad?— dijo Kenshin mientras bostezaba

Kaoru se rasco la cabeza , miro su recamara, se detuvo al ver a Kenshin.

sí, tu sabes , que no hay elección ... — Kaoru volvió a su frialdad habitual...

hola hace tiempo que no escribía U... hohohohohohohoho , ¿ que les pareció? , sí ya se que sólo tengo un fic en línea ¬¬ pero es más o menos es del mismo corte ... así que váyanse acostumbrado a que en cualquier parte del fic aparezca un lemon de repente , aunque trato de ser lo más suave posible con respecto a las palabras y lo más descriptiva posible en ese aspecto.

Por favor dejen Reviews , quiero ver si es bien recibido este fic , sino para empezar otro hasta que uno tenga pegue hahahaha xD

**_Cordialmente._**

Skuld Kaoru  
(Shiki Tenken)


	2. Cáp 2 “El encuentro del mapache & la com...

_Rurouni Kenshin no es mío, pertenece al respetable Sensei Watsuki, sólo tome prestados sus personajes sin fines de lucro_.

"" pensamiento del personaje

— diálogos.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° — Flash Back

sí, tu sabes , que no hay elección ... — Kaoru volvió a su frialdad habitual...

**Cáp. 2 "El encuentro del mapache & la comadreja"**

Cuarto blanco – 6:45 a.m.-

Debemos ir, así que es mejor que te levantes y prepares—. Kaoru se levanto, se estiro y fue hacia el buró

Kenshin miraba su linda figura de la chica sin ninguna censura. Se tallo los ojos y se sentó en la esquina de la cama, comenzando a vestirse mientras miraba de reojo a Kaoru.

adoro verte así.— exclamo Kenshin mientras se ajustaba el saco...era bastante rápido para cambiarse.

Kaoru lo miro a través del espejo, lo inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza ver el pecho de Kenshin al descubierto sin la camisa abrochada, era todo un sueño para ella ...

ahh ya sabes que me gusta que me mires — la chica le respondió mientras de acomodarse el cabello e inspeccionaba los cajones en busca de su ropa interior.

Quedaron un rato en silencio, Kaoru se volvió a poner el traje de cuero negro ... Kenshin termino de vestirse; ella terminaba de ponerse las botas, él miro la habitación deseando quedarse ahí el resto del día. Kaoru se levanto repentinamente y lo beso, Kenshin lo respondió con pasión pero ella se alejo rápidamente antes de que no pudiera resistir los encantos de aquel hombre

Tenemos que irnos— Kaoru se incorporo agarro las llaves de la motocicleta que estaban en el tocador.

—Te veo allá— musito Kenshin antes de que se terminara de cerrar la puerta ante sus ojos. Él quedo solo en la habitación. Trono su cuello, miro el techo metió una mano en su bolsillo, simplemente dejo sólo el olor de la pasión y salio del departamento como si fuera dueño de su tiempo.

Mientras que una chica, se montaba a una motocicleta Toyota negra . — Creo que debo dejar de un lado mi trabajo , sólo por una vez ...— la motocicleta arranco , mientras las puertas del garage se abrían ante ella — ... pero mi trabajo es mi vida...— el casco ocultaba su rostro era hora de ir a trabajar y tenia que incorporarse al trafico matinal de Tokio.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Padre soy demasiado inútil para esto - Sollozaba una pequeña de cabello negro y ojos azules que se encontraba tirada en el piso con una espada de bambú en la mano.

Aquel hombre alto y blanco, la miro con dureza y cariño ...

-— Querida hija, eres la sucesora de esta gran tradición familiar y es tu deber aprender todos sus secretos, el arte de la espada es valiosa y el Kamiya Kashin Ryu pasa de generación en generación , es el momento en que comenzara todo para ti es difícil que lo comprendas pero algún día lo harás, mi querida Kaoru . — El hombre abrazo a la pequeña que se encontraba en el suelo, le beso la mejilla y le sonrió.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ahora te comprendo, padre — Dijo fríamente Kaoru ya que le dolía recordar a su fallecido padre, acelero mientras esquivaba sin problema a los autos y se perdió entre ellos.

Departamentos "Ishizu" — Chiba 7:30 a.m. —

Kenshin se encontraba en su departamento sorbiendo tranquilamente su café matinal que sin el no podría moverse en todo el día, dejo la taza en una mesa cerca de él, tomo las llaves que estaban en el sillón... "creo que mi departamento es muy parecido al de Kaoru" – pensó al terminar de poner el seguro a la puerta. Bajó lentamente las escaleras para llegar al garaje del edificio, hizo sonar la alarma de un porche plateado... — No se por que Kaoru no espera un poco , no era para salir corriendo — Kenshin bostezo mientras se rascaba la cabeza y se dirigió al trabajo.

Kaoru se detuvo enfrente de una casa occidental de arquitectura clásica, la cámara que vigilaba el portón escaneo la figura de Kaoru y se abrieron automáticamente las puertas, arrancó de nuevo motocicleta y entro rodeando una linda fuente con figura de mujer vertiendo su cántaro en el río, al terminar la casa se encontraban unas puertas de lindo herraje, donde se encontraba el invernadero del supuesto hogar, la chica de cuero negro se detuvo ahí, desmonto el vehículo abrió las puertas y entro lentamente al invernadero....

Kenshin se encontraba tranquilamente en su auto, no era fácil lidiar con el transito de la ciudad, y Kaoru tenia más facilidades que él al tener una motocicleta. — ¡Arg!... Esto es tan fastidioso, odio no poder correr este bello auto, todo esto es un desperdicio — Replico molesto mientras avanzaba lentamente como todas las demás personas en ese trafico infernal, resignándose a quedarse ahí más tiempo hasta que alcanzara aquel atajo entre calles estrechas que estaba a unos metros más adelante, se dedico a mirar a los transeúntes, veía como un mar de gente iba y venia como olas indecisas en la playa, aunque de toda esa gente un paseante llamo su atención, un hombre alto, corpulento, de cabello corto blanco de toques lilas con gafas oscuras, pequeñas y redondas que ocultaban su mirada, vestido de traje naranja y azul como si fuera un elegante empresario extravagante que se encontraba quieto a lado de la puerta principal de un comercio... — ¡Oro! Pero si es Yukishiro Enishi ...¿estará acompañado? — Se sorprendió e interrogo mientras seguía sus movimientos minuciosamente. Una chica delgada, en un ceñido vestido blanco que marcaba sus delineadas curvas pronunciadas y acentuadas, en la cabeza llevaba un sombrero blanco, con un detalle ciruela que a la lejanía no se distinguía, su cabello café oscuro cortado en capas sobre salía del gorro y no dejaban ver su rostro desde el punto de vista de Kenshin, el sólo veía como se alzaba para alcanzar los labios de Enishi...

¿Pero quien será ella?— se cuestionaba demasiado, el horrible sonido del auto trasero le saco de sus preguntas para indicarle que debía avanzar... "Eso me pasa por no mirar adelante...tendré que investigar...", Kenshin logro llegar a esas escurridizas calles que le acortaban el trayecto a su segundo hogar.

Kaoru dejo al fondo del invernadero su motocicleta donde casi no había vegetación y estaba bien localizada para cualquier emergencia , los rayos de la emergente mañana entraban entre los ventanales del lugar, se dirigió a la puerta que se encontraba a la mitad del lugar que conducían a las oficinas. El sonido de los portones abriéndose le llamo la atención, sólo se observaba una silueta delgada y de poca altura que se introdujo dentro del invernadero , Kaoru se escondió entre la vegetación del lugar.

Parece que ya ha entrado al edificio — Dijo una joven de trenza larga, parada en seco al sentir como una 9 Mm. Rozaba su cuello.

Sí, es a mi a quien buscas aquí estoy — Sonrío Kaoru con dulzura que solo muestra un pícaro.

La joven de la larga trenza sobre sus hombres, sonrió y volteo a verla sin miedo alguno a que la chica de cuero negro le acertara un tiro en la traquea. — ¿Es qué acaso no me reconoces?—

Kaoru bajo el arma, aquella dulce voz se le hizo familiar , la reviso rápidamente con la mirada, no rebasaba el metro sesenta y cinco, la larga trenza que descansaba en su hombro terminaba al llegar a la cadera, de cabello negro con brillos verdes tan verdes como su expresivos y grandes ojos.

La chica noto el rápido examen — ¿Ahora sabes quien soy?— Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba hacia ella, dándole un gran abrazo. Kaoru le respondió de igual manera, — Pero si eres tu querida comadreja...— se separaron al poco tiempo y retomaron su actitud formal ...relativamente.

Misao se coloco sus gafas de Sol; — Por supuesto que soy yo, querido Mapache , La linda Misao Makimachi , nombre clave comadreja ; no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de convivir con su mejor amiga. — termino con una gran sonrisa que le abarcaba todo el rostro.

Kaoru sonrió, con tanta calidez, amor y ternura, como pocos podrían imaginarse que ella podría ser capaz de ofrecer tan lindo espectáculo. — Es cierto, desde que ascendiste a jefe de espionaje de la parte oriental del Japón siempre te encuentras ocupada, y conociéndote averiguaste que ya me encontraba de nuevo en Tokio — completo la frase Kaoru, al tener enfrente de sí a su mejor amiga desde que comenzó su vida en la oscuridad...

Misao quedo en silencio por un breve instante , coloco su mano en su cintura, como señal de regaño hacia las palabras de Kaoru , — Es lógico que me enterara de tu estancia en este lugar, como no saber que tú, la mejor mercenaria del país no me enterara, además si no fueras la mejor no me habrías conocido a mí: la mujer más capacitada en el campo del espionaje — se río por la obvia respuesta que había congeniado.

Kaoru solo cerro su ojos , con algo de fastidio, — Sí lo sé, lo sé, pero nadie es mejor en el campo de la investigación y espionaje que Aoshi – San, el fue tu maestro y todavía no lo haz superado ...— dijo Kaoru mientras entre abría su ojos derecho, le gustaba molestar a Misao al recordarle a su amorcito...

Misao se quedo callada, un leve rubor se asomaba en sus mejillas, probablemente por coraje, aunque también agradaba de Aoshi.

—Ejem... Aoshi- Sama es el mejor cierto, pero yo decía en el campo de las mujeres total , al igual que yo tu serás la mejor agente , pero Himura-kun esta por encima de tu nivel, así que estamos igual y solo diré que como dice aquel dicho: "El alumno supera al maestro" — acertó con la cabeza.

Instantemente Kaoru y Misao se rieron como hace años no hacían, eran muy amigas a pesar de que Kaoru le llevaba un año y medio, pero Misao siempre la trataba como una hermana mayor, alguien a quien respetar y admirar eso era Kaoru para Misao.

Kaoru calló drásticamente miro seriamente a Misao — dime realmente cual es el propósito por el cual estas en Tokio — sin miedo y con decisión lo dijo, con la frialdad de su voz...

Misao sonrió, sabía que no podía ocultarle nada a Kaoru, sabía desde el momento en que la conoció que jamás podría ocultarle nada...

Tendría la esperanza de que no sospecharas de mis intenciones — dijo con tranquilidad...

Kaoru la miro con cariño — En realidad no me interesa, se que Shishio esta en Japón, ¿No es eso , querida comadreja?, el Sol se reflejaba en el cuero negro que llevaba y se estiro sin preocuparse de nada. — Tienes toda la razón la razón dulce mapache— Misao quitaba su trenza para que cayera hasta la rodilla.

Kaoru termino de estirarse, y dirigió su mirada azul a los lentes oscuros de Misao, levanto el rostro para observar el azul del cielo a través de los ventanales . — Sí, realmente hoy será un excelente día...—

Kenshin daba un paso fuera del elevador, enfrente de el había un enorme lugar donde se encontraban variedad de maquinas, computadoras y escritorios , varia gente trabajando sin parar sin saber si era de día o era noche, no había relojes a la vista. Unas escaleras de caracol guiaban a la oficina del jefe del lugar que tenia vista a todas las oficinas sin perder detalle alguno, Kenshin no decidió voltear y siguió su camino hasta llegar al final del pasillo, donde habían varias puertas se detuvo en la segunda a la derecha, saco su llave y entro ... al estar adentro tiro su portafolios en el sillón que estaba alado de la puerta, su saco lo coloco en el perchero, un escritorio con una computadora portátil encima a lado de una ventana con persianas que dejaba observar a sus subordinados en su múltiples quehaceres y justo enfrente de la puerta una espada antigua dándole un toque menos frió al lugar.

—Dulce hogar... supongo — Kenshin se sentó lastimero en su silla , y varios papeles y carpetas se hallaban junto al computador, Kenshin miraba de reojo, abrió con su mano derecha una carpeta, sin ganas de verlas — el trabajo nunca termina aquí, sino es una misión es hacer papeleo, se supone que yo soy el jefe de la planta, pero aun así debo hacer papeleo... y Kaoru todavía no llega....supongo que se encontrara conversando con Saitou allá arriba puesto que los vidrios se han oscurecido ...— Kenshin se quejaba , no le agradaba estar ahí en las mañanas cuando bien podía estar disfrutando de Kaoru en la habitación, trono su cuello. — Creo que mejor termino esto .— acomodo su asiento , se sentó correctamente y comenzó a teclear ....

¡Hey!, puedes comprar la ropa que desees después, ahora hay que ir a saludar . — Enishi le reclamaba a su joven acompañante, ya que ella le daba a cargar todas sus compras y esto molestaba mucho a al chico de cabello blanco-violeta, era trabajo para otro no para él, le decía a la joven mujer que acababa de entrar a un almacén de armas antiguas....

See, see lo se ... me tarde mucho en actualizar.. no tanto porque no lo tuviese terminado, sino porque no había entrado o.oU

Haber ... creo que es hora de agradecimientos u

En orden de aparición son o.o

**gaby **: muchas gracias por ser la primera en comentar, espero que sigas mi historia.

**Kaoru Himura Kiddo** : Pues no será un camino de rosas… pero recuerda que las rosas tienen espinas xP

**Ghia-Hikari**: bueno como te darás cuenta en este capitulo se revelan otras cosas oO... planeo hacer este fic de unos 10 capítulos y si se puede de más xD

**Justary-san, kaoru Himura, elann-chan & suki to ka ja nakute** : Muchas gracias por su apoyo

**Hitokiri Himura20**: Of course , habrá lemon mucho lemon XD … o.ô de eso me encargo

**Cristy-girl**: pues no tengo planeado un lemon de ellos y además falta que aparezca Aoshi, por lo menos lo mencioné, pero tratare de complacerte

**Meg-ek** : Ô.ô … conste sino te pegaba ToT …Hahahaha no como crees, y su traje es mas parecido al de Julia de Cowboy Beebop .

Como habrán notado respondí a todos los Reviews ...Esperemos muy pronto otro cápitulo...


End file.
